The popularity of computer-implemented games is increasing. Additionally, many computer-implemented games include a social component such that multiple users who have a social connection with one another may share game strategies and game experiences. However, a user's interest in a game may decline after a period of time. Further, if a particular user starts playing a game after a friend has significant experience with the game, the user may become frustrated in trying to “catch up” with their friend. This frustration may result in the user abandoning the game.